Spyro the Dragon The Lost Sparx
by DaisyDuck1994
Summary: Spyro wakes up one evening and realizes that Sparx is missing. He goes out on an adventure to find him.
1. Leaving the Cave

Spyro awakens in the night to a disturbing noise. "Sparx, did you hear that?" Spyro asked in a groggy voice. "Sparx? SPARX?" There was no answer. Spyro started to worry then remembers that there was a candle somewhere near him, but where?

He tries to carefully move around, because there were a lot of stalagmites. Stepping on one of the ones in his cave would give you a heck of a lot of pain. He suddenly feels something long and waxy. He then realizes that that is the candle that he was looking for. "I must carefully use my flame breath,so that I do not burn this place down." He whispers to himself.

There was no luck. Unfortunately, without Sparx, Spyro has no special abilities, like different types of breath. The only way to find his way out is by feeling his way out, similar to looking for the candle.

_It looks like nobody is awake because there are no lights on. _He thinks to himself.

He suddenly sees Orion up ahead, which is a good sign, but he still has to be careful. He thinks that he is going in the right direction until he trips over a stalagmite and goes head first into a wall of the cave. His right horn gets stuck in the wall. _I had better not be stuck like this until 9:00 a.m. _

Spyro hears a noise from the distance. Not the one from before, but it still caught his attention. "Hunter is that you?" Spyro yells as loud as he could for whatever it was to hear him. "If so, could you help me? I am literally stuck." There was no response.

"Who's there?" A ghostly like voice asked.

"Spyro, the, dragon." Spyro stuttered, nervously. _Wait a second. _"Who are you?"

"None of your beeswax." The creature replied.

"Well, 'none of your beeswax' could you help me? I am literally stuck."

"No can do."

"Fine I will help myself, even if it means losing a horn."

"You do that, while I go get count sheep."

"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP." Spyro screamed, sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." The ghostly voice said, sleepily.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" _Sheesh._

About five minutes later, a rabbit like creature appeared. "Bianca? Is that you?" Syyro asked the rabbit like creature.

"Yes. I have heard a lot of commotion over here." Bianca said.

"I have one of my horns stuck in the wall over here. Could, you, by any chance, help?"

"Of course." She walks over to Spyro. Spyro looks at her with astonishment. "I have very good night vision. What has been going on?"

"Sparx has gone missing. I have no idea when or where he went, but all that I know is that he is gone." Spyro replies.

"The first thing that we need to worry about is getting your horn loose from the wall."

Bianca carefully attempts to pull Spyro's right horn out of the wall. After two minutes of trying, nothing happened. His horn was still stuck. "I will go get some grease." She says as she started to leave the cave.

"Grease? What for?" Spyro asked her.

"Grease is good for a situation like this. I will be right back."

After about five minutes she returns. "This should do the trick." After pouring some grease on the horn, Bianca carefully pulls on the horn again. This time she was able to get it out. "So you are going to find sparks, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, but this probably will not be any walk in the park. There are riptocs everywhere." Spyro said, discouraged. "There is also the fact that I will be exploring and searching at night time. Think of the combination of the two."

Bianca thinks for a few seconds before answering. "Good point." She finally said. "I would advise you to sleep and leave once the sun comes up."

"Good idea." Spyro then goes back to bed so that he can get some rest for his adventure.


	2. The Substitute Dragonfly

The next morning when Spyro wakes up, he goes to find Bianca. He is still drowsy from the night before, but that does not slow him down. "There you are Spyro. We have been looking for you." Bianca said behind Spyro, frightening him. Spyro turns around and notices that Bianca has a dragonfly with her, but not Sparx. "I figured that you would need a substitute dragonfly until you find Sparx." Bianca said as Spyro noticed her.

"What is his or her name?" Spyro asked Bianca, curiously.

"Her name is Cloudy. She will be _your _dragonfly until you find Sparx. You would need to go talk to Hunter to find out what kind of powers Cloudy will give you."

"Where should he be?"

"He should be somewhere near the small river over there." She points to a thin, long river right next to her castle.

After Bianca left, Spyro and Cloudy leave to look for Hunter. After about five minutes of searching, Cloudy finally says, "there he is."

"Where?" Spyro asked Cloudy.

"He is on the opposite side of this river. You can fly right? What am I saying, you have wings."

"I will give myself a running start." Spyro says as he takes a few large steps backwards. He then charges forward and jumps, but only makes it about six inches before he makes a plummet into the edge of the other side

of the river. "What a fall. So you do not give flying abilities?"

"All dragons have flying abilities, no matter what dragonfly is with them." Cloudy said as she tries to help Spyro.

"Would you please go tell hunter to come over here? I feel too weak to move."

"Sure."

After about two minutes they return and see that Spyro has not changed any. He was still lying down in appalling shape. "What happened?" Hunter asked Spyro in a worried voice.

"I tried to fly across and I slammed into the side of the river. I think that I bumped into a really large rock." Spyro said, weakly.

"Do you think that he will be okay?" Cloudy asked Hunter.

"I am not sure. I certainly hope so, but I am not a doctor. We should take him to a doctor as quickly as possible, if it is life threatening." Hunter said.

"How can we do that? I am too tiny to carry him. You are his only hope to get him there."

"I will go find someone to help us carry him there." Hunter said.

"I hope that he finds someone soon." Spyro says, still weak. He tries to get up.

"Just relax, or you will make whatever that this is worse. Don't worry, I am sure that he will find somebody soon." Cloudy said to Spyro.

About a half an hour later Hunter returns with someone that can hopefully help.

"This is Alex-Bob. He is from Honey Marsh. He said that he would be happy to help." Hunter told Spyro.

"Well, he did save Honey Marsh from the riptocs, but they have recently returned. I wanted to run because these guys were increasing by numbers. Also, I felt that I would be safe here, since it was riptoc free." Alex-Bob said.

"Okay, you take one side of him, and I will take the other side of him to take him to the doctor's office." Hunter said.

"You take the head and I will take him by the back end."

"I don't think that we have mentioned this yet, but you should be gentle, because he is in very bad shape." Hunter told Alex-Bob. "Are we ready."

"Yes."

"On three, we both pick him up. One… Two… Three…" They pick him up and take him to the doctor.


	3. Where is Sparx?

At the doctor's office they found that Spyro's back was bruised, but there was nothing broken. "I feel like I am in an oven. Could you open the window please?" Alex-Bob asked. After Hunter opened the window, Alex-Bob sees something that fascinates him. "What does this button do?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about those buttons, but I am not getting a good feeling about that one." Hunter said.

Alex-Bob presses the button anyway. Right after the button was pressed the bed throws Spyro through the opened window, like a catapult. "Well, that is one way to get him to fly." Hunter said, laughing.

"I was only trying to raise him up a little, but it was pretty funny." Alex-Bob said, also laughing.

Spyro ended up flying all way to the Monkey Monastery. He slammed into Brother Krankel. "What the? Oh, there you are Spyro." He said.

"Have you seen Sparx?" Spyro asked Brother Krankel.

"No, I have not, but I have heard that Ripto wants to get revenge on the Dragon Realms. I think that you should ask Bianca about this and see what she says. Maybe Ripto has something to do with it."

"Thanks, I will go ask her."

"How about I teleport you there. That will save some time for you." Brother Krankel then teleports Spyro back to the Dragon Realms. Spyro starts to look in all of the rooms of the castle. He finally finds her after searching five rooms. She looks very depressed.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked Bianca.

"I just found out where Sparx is. Ripto has him locked up in a glass cage. Come and look." She said.

Sure enough the glass cage was hung on a ceiling. From the view, the building looks like it should be an egg shape, but they could not quite figure it out.

"You certainly look better." Bianca tells Spyro.

"I was flung out of a hospital like bed that can be used as a catapult." Spyro tells her. "Then I slammed into Brother Krankel by accident, and then he teleports me back here to ask you about Sparx."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that Ripto has Sparx, and it looks like he is right. We just need to find out where to go."

"You."

"What?"

"You need to find out where Sparx is and go find him. There are not any windows near the cage, so it does not help much. Good luck, and be carefull."


	4. Saving Sparx and home

Spyro set out to try to find that building. He walked for days, but still no luck. But, the next day, he found a round building in a distance. Was this it?

He sneaks into the building and carefully tries to find Sparx. After fifty flights of stairs, he arrived at the room. He twists the doorknob, but it won't budge. It needs a key, but where is it?

He looks around and sees it locked in a glass dome. How is he going to get it open? Flame breath, perfect. He asked Cloudy if she gives him that power. She does, but it is a little bit different. Spyro gets ready to use his whatever-it-is breath power.

He blows his breath and it melts the glass. "I did it." He whispered to himself, happily. He quickly takes the key and unlocks the door. He goes in to look for Sparx. Up above Spyro was the cage that Sparx was in. He takes the same key and flies up to the cage and attempts to unlock the cage. Success! Sparx flies out with happiness.

"Thanks. I thought that I was going to be in there for centuries." Sparx said, relieved.

"What gives Ripto his powers?" Spyro asked Sparx and Cloudy.

"I think that it is the crystal ball that he has on the third floor, because I have seen him use it before."

"Well, back down the stairs, then."

"You know that there is an elevator right? It will save energy."

Spyro gave Sparx the 'are you serious' look.

"Yes, I'm serious." Sparx said.

They then went to go to the elevator.

Once they arrived at the third floor, they started to look for the crystal ball. They finally find it about ten minutes later. Spyro uses his fire breath to destroy it. Just in time, because, right then Ripto came in.

"So, we meet again, Spyro?" Ripto said evily. He takes out his magic wand to try to destroy Spyro, but his plan backfired. "What is this? My crystal ball is broken. What did you do to my ball?"

There was no response.

He turns around for a few seconds, but whwn hw turned back around, he noticed that spyro had escaped.

Spyro, Cloudy, and Sparx flew for an hour. Once he arrived back home, they told Bianca what had happened.

"So, that means that Ripto will probably never bother us again?" Bianca asked them.

"I guess so. That means that we can live in peace for a long time then." Spyro said. He left to go home to his cave, happy that he saved his town, yet, once again.


End file.
